Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost encounter GLaDOS
This is how Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost encounter GLaDOS goes in A LEGO Dimensions Adventure. Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost enter another portal look around Joker begins to wonder The Joker: Where are we? Harley Quinn: If we're over a rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Rookie: It reminds me of Terra Venture. Killer Frost: Look at this place! The Joker: So invigorating! Harley Quinn: Mistah J! The Rookie: There's an unidentified freaky object in here! Killer Frost: Calm down, you chicken. GLaDOS appears GLaDOS: I am GLaDOS. Short for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. The Joker: You can call me, Joker! Harley Quinn: Harley's the name! The Rookie: My name's Rookie. Killer Frost: I'm Killer Frost. GLaDOS: Which universe are you from? Harley Quinn: You wanna know? GLaDOS: Yes. But first, a test. tests them GLaDOS: You are from the DC universe. The Rookie: Yes. Yes, we are. GLaDOS: Chernabog caused a rift in the Multiverse portal. The Rookie: How do you know all this? GLaDOS: I have seen it. Rookie looks at Killer Frost Killer Frost: We're trying to stop him. GLaDOS: Yes. You are planning to save the Multiverse. And your friend here is a walking power absorber. The Joker: You don't say? GLaDOS: What does Harley see in you, clown? Harley Quinn: I see humor in him. Frost, Rookie, and GLaDOS just stare at her The Joker: A sense of humor in me. Frost, Rookie, and GLaDOS just stare at them unamused Harley Quinn: Lighten up, water flowers. looks at Rookie and Killer Frost GLaDOS: Do these two ever shut up? The Rookie: Nope. They just keep joking around. Killer Frost: He's right. GLaDOS: There's a twenty in it for both of you if I strand them on the moon. and Harley look at each other The Joker: Oh, fish. Harley Quinn: That sounds bad, Mr. J. GLaDOS: Then let the Rookie and Killer Frost do all the talking. nod their heads turns to the Rookie and Killer Frost GLaDOS: The Decepticons have entered my universe and have allied themselves with Krux and Acronix. Killer Frost: Who and who? GLaDOS: Acronix and Krux, the Hands of Time. The Rookie: You said that the Decepticons allied themselves with Krux and Acronix? GLaDOS: Indeed. The Rookie: What's their plan? GLaDOS: To rule the Multiverse. looks shocked Killer Frost: So these Krux and Acronix fellas, what do they want with your universe? GLaDOS: Dark Energon. looks intrigued The Rookie: Dark Energon? GLaDOS: Come. We must apprehend the Time Twins. as they follow her begin to apprehend the Time Twins they hear the Overlord's voice The Overlord: Welcome. Seeing as you're all here, you can all follow me to victory. The Rookie: Overlord. Killer Frost: His victories don't end well for those who follow him. Overlord arrives The Overlord: My thanks to you, four. These rifts are the perfect opportunity to get more followers to help me win. The Rookie: Followers? Killer Frost: What followers? The Overlord: Followers, like Doomsday here. see Doomsday as he enters looks scared Overlord grins evilly Frost looks frightened Doomsday: roar Doomsday lives to destroy all life for Mighty Master Overlord. blasts Doomsday in the face. Doomsday recovers and sees Rookie and Killer Frost gone Doomsday: Huh? and Killer Frost hide from him searches for his opponents The Overlord: I look forward to see how you fair against the one capable of actually killing the Man of Steel. The Rookie: And for that, you recruited Acronix and Krux? The Overlord: Why not? With power of Time, you can see your opponent's move and prevent it from ever happening, making you undefeatable. Doomsday: roar Where are you?! You can't hide from Doomsday forever! finds them The Rookie: Doomsday, listen! The Overlord is just using you as a pawn! Doomsday: YOU are the pawn! A pawn to your own foolishness. brutally beats Rookie to near death and throws him through a wall, breaking it upon contact Killer Frost: gasps Rookie! Harley Quinn: Get up, Rookie, get up! walks over as Rookie fires a beam at him, but Doomsday dodges it and grabs and shoves Rookie to a wall and mercilessly beats him and leaves him a few scratches. Rookie attempts to make another beam, but Doomsday gets ahead of him and forms a beam of his own that sends Rookie flying to the cell area Killer Frost: Go on! The Overlord: evilly Yes. Yes! Finish him, my new follower! Not only will you be known as the one who killed Superman, but also the one who killed the Rookie! then, Doomsday hesitates The Overlord: Do it! Kill him! obeys and raises his fist and brings it down on the Rookie, but he surprisingly catches it Doomsday: What? How is this possible? The Rookie: It's the fight that fuels you. I cannot fight you, but I can resist you. proceeds to punch Doomsday rapidly, causing him to feel weak Doomsday: How can this be? I am the mighty Doomsday! The Rookie: I cannot fight you, but I can resist you. blasts Doomsday back and Doomsday falls down, defeated The Overlord: outraged NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rookie sees Chen's Elemental Staff escape with the Elemental Staff Overlord approaches Doomsday The Overlord: Poor, Doomsday. Perhaps some kind of weak stone. pokes Doomsday snores and Acronix arrive and bow to the Overlord Acronix: Doomsday has proven himself worthless, my Lord. But much stronger against the Man of Steel. Krux: However, we did not anticipate the walking power absorber and his friends ruining our plan. The Overlord: Hmm, yes. But now we know Superman is killable after all. Acronix: How can we do that, Master? The Overlord: By boosting Doomsday's strength. Krux: But my Master, we lost the Elemental Staff. The Overlord: Don't worry, Krux. I always have another plan. smiles The Overlord: After all, tomorrow is another day. then cut with Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost The Rookie: Pretty amazing, right? Killer Frost: Yeah! No time for talk, though. The Rookie: Yeah. That Doomsday packs quite a punch. a nap A few minutes and I'll be back to my full strength. The Joker: We'll need you sooner than we thought. transforms and enters the lair and Acronix scold Shockwave for his incompetence Acronix: You lost the Elemental Staff! Krux: You had the Elemental Staff, and now we do not have the Elemental Staff! Acronix: Why? Krux: Because you lost it! Acronix: To a bunch of kids! Krux: Kids! Shockwave: It was the walking power absorber. He was close, so I used the Staff's power. Acronix: You used the Elemental Staff?! Krux: You were not given permission to use the Elemental Staff. Acronix: Because you don't know how to use the Elemental Staff! Krux: But if you knew how to use the Elemental Staff, on him YOU WOULD NOT HAVE LOST THE ELEMENTAL STAFF!!!!!! Shockwave: Perhaps I did not use the Elemental Staff. Acronix: You use the Elemental Staff, lose the Elemental Staff, then lie about using and losing the Elemental Staff! arrives Starscream: Masters, it may interest you to know that I have a plan to reclaim the Staff. Acronix, and Shockwave turn to Starscream Starscream: We will lure the two clowns, the walking power absorber, and his girlfriend here, by telling them we will trade the Staff for the Princess of Friendship. Krux: We need Princess Twilight. Without her Rainbow Power, my plan won't work! Starscream: Yes. Then we take the Staff and don't give them Princess Twilight! Call it double-cross. Krux: facepalms Has it occurred to you that if we do that, the walking power absorber and his friends will learn the location of our secret headquarters, see our master plan, and try to take the Staff?! smiles Starscream: It has not. Krux: Therefore, we need just one Staff, including the one Shockwave lost! gets a cutting tool Twilight Sparkle: whispering Now's your chance, Twilight. Time for a little espionage. she attempts one, Airachnid stops her Airachnid: Are you sure you want to cut those wires? They look very important for your Rainbow Power to activate. puts away the cutting tool and gets back to work Starscream: Hear me out. Operation: Red Energon. We need fifty thousand chunks of Red Energon, and-- Airachnid: Or a plan that will actually work? Acronix: You have my attention. Airachnid: Because of Starscream's Borgwatch's temporal scanner... Starscream: What?! It has a temporal scanner?! Airachnid: Added by Cyrus Borg himself. Twilight Sparkle: Borg regretted adding that. Airachnid: We now know the location of the Staff. Now we just need to go and get it. view the Decepticon troops' armor, vehicles, and weapons